I've Missed You
by ExLibris3
Summary: Gibbs' POV in Hiatus on the evening after Jen's visit. He cannot get the flashback out of his head. Jibbs.


_A/N: Gibbs POV in Hiatus, on the night after Jen's visit. He cannot get that flashback out of his head. _

**I've Missed You**

My head rolls around on the pillow, constantly shifting from left to right. I groan, keeping my eyes shut, trying to get a night of calm sleep. The nightmares from Kuwait still haunt me. So does the faces of Shannon and Kelly. At least that is how I have spent the most recent nights thinking about. But today I had a visitor. She brought a new scenario into my mind. And I could stop thinking about it.

My head shifts side again, I feel a bead of sweat trickle down underneath my bandage. I try to hold on, but the feelings and undeniable heat from the flashback pulls me ruthlessly into a dream, a dream of steamy sex without boundaries, of two bodies so tightly wrapped together I don't know where I end, and she starts. A dream that has me writhing about in my bed, I sweat, and feel myself harden from the intensity of the experience.

_She moves above me, straddling my hips and I'm deep inside of her. __Her fingers curl into the hair on my chest, her back arches and her eyes are closed. I force my eyes to stay open, wanting to watch her like this. She's so beautiful I think, the way her hair falls in an auburn curtain around her face, framing her divine features. A low moan slips over her lips, I realize why, as my hands have slipped up her stomach, up to her breasts. One on my hands finds its way down between her thighs, causing her back to arch forward, and she collapses heavily onto my chest. I roll us over, placing her petite body beneath mine. She opens her eyes to stare into mine; I'm amazed by the intensity of the green irises. _

_Her hands tries to worm their way down my stomach, I swiftly capture both her wrists, bring her arms over her head and pins her wrists to the mattress above her head. She grins mischievously up at me, eyes sparkling._

_I cannot get over how beautiful she is. I can't have enough of her. I revel in the way her small hands roam over my body; they're everywhere, touching, stroking, and teasing. I lose my patience, thrust into her with renewed force. She gasps, arches her back. My pace speeds up, her long slender leg are wrapped tightly around my waist, wanting me close. She pulls up her head, licks at the perspiration in my neck, at the same time, her fingernails dig into my butt, trying to urge me on. I find myself not able to resist, and push hard into her again. Our pace is fierce and demanding, I thrust, hard, deep and furious._

_I bury my face in her neck, her arms winding around my back, as I feel her tighten around me, and I let myself go too, our loud moans and sharp cries mingling together, and I…_

I stir suddenly, opens my eyes to find a hand in my own. My breathing is heavy, I must have fallen asleep. Annoyed, but frankly slightly relived, that I woke from the erotic dream. Not that it was just a piece of my imagination; I know it had been real, once upon a time.

I get suddenly aware of the hand in mine; my gaze follows the arm, until finding the person it belongs to. My throat contracts. Damn.

"Did I wake you?" her voice is low, careful. She looks a lot more conservative now, than she did in my dream. But Jenny Shepard's beauty still takes my breath away.

"It's ok," I manage to force out through my dry lips. I hope she doesn't notice how damn aroused I am. I run my hand over my face, it's soaked in sweat, I realize. She does too.

"Are you ok?" she asks, worried that I'm perspiring because I'm sick or something. She doesn't know it's all because of her.

"I'm fine," I say, wincing slightly as she sits down on the edge of my bed, too close to my already painful hardness.

"Good," she says, then sits there in silence, just watching me.

"Why did you come, Jenny?" I suddenly say. I see her smiling in the faint light.

"I just needed to see you,"

"Okay," I reply, not sure what else to say. She brings up a subject I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about. A smile grazes her lips.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" I ask, too shocked to say anything else. My mind is working fast, trying to make something up. But the knowing smile plastered onto her face tells me it's to no use.

"You were twisting around, moaning, and you said my name," she tells me, casting a brief glance at my hips; I see something flash across her eyes.

"Since you left, I haven't been able to get…that flashback…out of my head," I breathe, seeing no sense in denying it to her, that I was dreaming around making love to her. She looks almost touched.

"Oh Jethro," she laughs, God her laughter lights up my world. She leans forward, placing her lips firmly against mine. Her tongue strokes mine, kissing me deeply. When she pulls away, her eyes glitter with mischief. Her hands trail down my stomach, suddenly stopping. I desperately will her to keep going.

"When you're recovered," she says. I feel desperation flood through my veins. I want her; need her, here and now. But, I know I should wait, shouldn't strain myself. Though much as I crave her, my body is still too stiff from the explosion to be able to give her exactly what I want to give her. Reluctantly, I agree.

She places her bag on the floor, crawls further up in my bed, cuddles closer to me. I wrap my arms around her, feeling sleep tug at my mind. I manage to whisper something to her, before I let it wash over me completely.

"I've missed you, Jen,"

I pull her closer, rests my head on top of hers. The last thing I hear is her fading voice, whispering back, "I've missed you too, Jethro." The last thing I feel is her small hand slipping into mine.

**The End**


End file.
